It is known to support a punching bag by attaching it to a stable structure for appropriate use. Previous references include those that teach a punching bag support method involving, for example, an exercise machine, telescoping poles, a freestanding apparatus, or various apparatuses that mount to a ceiling or overhead architectural structure, a wall, a door, a doorframe, a ceiling and a floor, or a ceiling and a wall.
As used herein, a “punching bag support apparatus,” or “support apparatus,” is an apparatus made to support a plurality of types of punching bags, including weighted or inflated bags—for example: a heavy bag, angle bag, focus bag, or speed bag. In the example of a speed bag, the support apparatus is made to also support a horizontal rebound drum, more commonly known, and referred to herein, as a rebound platform or simply a platform.
In fact, a speed bag requires special considerations to support the bag for proper use. A speed bag is typically an air-inflated, teardrop-shaped punching bag about nine inches in height, rotatably attached to a rebound platform, from which the bag hangs and which provides a solid rebound surface for the bag when in use. After being struck by a user, a speed bag rebounds off of the platform quickly, usually two or more times after every strike, such that the user can strike the bag repeatedly and rhythmically and keep it in continuous motion. Since this type of use requires minimal loss of energy in the struck bag, the platform and the accompanying means of support require substantial rigidity and stability. While the degree to which a platform vibrates is determined in part by the density of the platform's material, its overall stability and effectiveness for speed bag performance is largely affected by the method or apparatus by which the platform is mounted. A platform or support apparatus that is generally unstable or that significantly vibrates will deaden the rebound of the bag and thus hinder the user from striking the bag with the speed and rhythm that is paramount to speed bag users.
Previous references that could provide support for a type of punching bag other than a speed bag and rebound platform—for example, a heavy bag or focus bag—fail at least to also provide adequate support for a speed bag and rebound platform.
Previous references that could provide support for a speed bag and rebound platform fail at least to employ a means or apparatus that would also provide adequate support for other types of punching bags.
Further, previous references that could provide support for a speed bag and rebound platform fail at least to provide such support in one or more of the following ways:                1) The reference fails to employ a method or apparatus that would not effectively alter or modify the supporting structures (for example, a wall or ceiling), in that it utilizes screws, bolts, anchors, nails, adhesives, or other fastening methods that would penetrate the supporting structures in order to achieve a requisite level of support;        2) The reference fails to employ a method or apparatus that would not cause markings or indentations to the supporting structures, in that the apparatus invariably presses into the supporting structures in order to achieve a requisite level of support or as a result of movement during punching bag use;        3) The reference fails to employ a method or apparatus that would not be a safety hazard, in that its mounting or tensioning means do not ensure against the slipping or falling of the apparatus as a result of movement during punching bag use or merely under the force of gravity;        4) The reference fails to employ a method or apparatus that would achieve a level of stability and performance required for speed bag use as described above, in that it does not provide for the use of a solid rebound platform or does not provide requisite high-rebound and low-vibration characteristics.        
Thus, there is still a need for a punching bag support apparatus that is not subject to the limitations and problems enumerated above.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints, and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
As used herein, the phrases “coupled to,” “coupled with,” and “attached to” are used synonymously. Unless the context dictates otherwise, the term “coupled” and the term “attached” are intended to include both direct coupling (in which two elements, components, or members that are coupled to each other contact each other) and indirect coupling (in which at least one additional element, component, or member is located between the two elements, components, or members).
Moreover, elements, components, or members that are described as “coupled” or “attached” in a given embodiment are not necessarily mutually exclusive of each other in form or function across all embodiments comprising similar elements, components, or members. Nonetheless, as coupled or attached, the elements, components, or members integrate to establish the overall form and function as described.